


7 Minutes in heaven at the office

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, please dont look at me this was wrote at 1am this morning ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yogs are outside filming something, whilst Smith and Sam are left alone in the office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in heaven at the office

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't look at me I wrote this at 1am this morning ok

Alex peered into Sam’s office, the room was well lit, with sunlight streaming in through the windows. Sam sat alone in his office, staring at the monitor. Curling his fingers around the door handle, Alex pushed down on it slowly, being careful not to make any noise as he opened the door.  
  
Silently, he crept into his office, tiptoeing behind Sam’s chair. He was currently transfixed on the video he was editing, headphones blocking out any noise Alex created.   
  
Sam felt his headphones be lifted from his head, causing him to instinctively turn round in his chair and face the intruder. Alex stood above him, grinning down at Sam as he removed his headphones and placed them on the desk next to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Smith.” Sam chirped, sitting up slightly in his chair to get a better look at his friend.  
  
"Hey Sam." Alex replied, grinning eagerly at him.  
  
"Something you want mate?" Sam asked, confused by his sudden appearance and the sneaking act.

“You could say that, yeah. Everyone in the office has popped out to film something for 10. We're alone." He smirked, running his fingers gently through Sams hair, closing the gap between them.  
  
"Smith. Are you trying to hint at something." Sam inquired, knowing full well what Smith wanted.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not" Alex grinned, winking at Sam as he straddled his lap, the chair groaning underneath the pairs weight.   
  
Sam look intently into Smith’s pools of blue, donning the same expression, a grin spread wide across his face. Smith leant towards him and kissed the side of his face, moving closer to his ear, gently nipping at his lobe whilst his hands cupped Sam’s face.  
  
"We haven’t got long." Alex murmured into his ear, immediately pressing his lips up against Sam's, lust bleeding into each other.   
  
Sam grabbed the nape of Alex's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss, Smith’s hands wandering eagerly down Sam’s chest, finding his belt and undoing the buckle with haste.   
  
Sam groaned and broke the kiss, tilting his head back as Alex traced his arousal through his jeans.   
  
"Smith" Sam gasped as Alex inserted his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s boxers and curled them around his hard arousal.   
  
"I bet you've been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?" Alex whispered, moving his practiced hands up and down Sam’s shaft rhythmically, to which Sam groaned again, shutting his eyes in pleasure.   
  
Precome beaded at the tip of Sam’s cock as Sam became closer to hitting his climax. Alex nipped gently at his neck leaving a trail of love bites leading to his collarbone.   
  
" _Fuck._.. Smith.. I'm almost there" Sam breathed heavily, as orgasm hit him, his legs twitching in uncontrollable pleasure. Sam groaned and tried to catch his breath as Smith grinned at him, leaning to the side to grab the box of tissues.

Smith passed along some tissues to Sam who began to clean himself up, discarding the now dirty tissues in the bin under his desk, shoving some scrap paper on top to cover them.

Smith climbed off his lap, pressing a small kiss to Sam’s forehead as he got up. Sam turned his chair around to fix his hair, his face was slightly flustered.  
  
"Fuck, Smith, how am I supposed to keep these secret!" He hissed, peering into his reflection on the monitor and pointing at the red bruises along his neck that seemed impossible to conceal from everyone else in Yogtowers.  
  
Alex sauntered out of the room without saying anything and returned a few moments later with his scarf. Sam span his chair round and stood up to meet Alex, their gazes virtually level with one another.   
  
Still holding his gaze, Alex wrapped the scarf around Sam’s neck and put it through itself, concealing the love bites on Sam’s neck.   
  
Sam involuntarily smiled and cupped Alex's cheeks and caressed his face, pressing a languid kiss to his lips before his departure. Smith smirked against him, reluctantly breaking off and turned around, shutting the door behind him. He took one last glance at Sam through the glass in the door, raising his eyebrows at him before returning to his office before the others got back.  
  
Sam sat down in his chair again and massaged his furrowed brow. _Fuck_. He'd have to repay him back at some point.


End file.
